bewitchedfandomcom-20200217-history
Maurice
Maurice is the warlock father of Samantha Stephens and is the husband of Endora. Maurice is a member of the London Warlocks' Club, a secret club for suave warlocks. He appears in seasons one through four, helping out Samantha. He also appears in the other seasons. Maurice is best known for his William Shakespeare quotes and his theatrical performances. History Endora informed Samantha that Maurice was coming to visit. He was delighted to see them again, but was furious when his daughter married a mortal. Maurice eventually realized how much Samantha loved Darrin, and looked forward to having grandchildren. Maurice later saw Jonathan Tate in Samantha's house and thought he was his grandson. Maurice was disappointed that Jonathan was not a warlock, but was glad when Samantha said the baby was not hers. Maurice later witnessed some of Tabitha's first powers. The man was able to back Samantha's wish of not having Tabitha taken away to Hagatha's witch school. Maurice was joyful when Samantha declared she was having another baby. The man was happy when Adam was born. He witnessed Adam's first powers. Physical Appearance Maurice is a fair-skinned man with gray hair. He almost always wears formal attire. In seasons one and two, he wore a regular tuxedo. In later seasons, he wears more theatrical ones. He sometimes wears old-fashioned suits. Oftentimes, Maurice wears a top hat. Personality Maurice is an ill-tempered man. When Samantha declared that she was married to a mortal, the warlock used his powers to break several things around the house. He tends to use his powers in order to carry out his anger. Thunder tends to sound when he is furious. Maurice is also unloyal to his wife, Endora. The man would hang with witches younger than he (or even mortal women), even kissing some. Additionally, Maurice is very theatrical and formal. He tends to quote many lines from and Shakespearean plays and perform in theaters. He will dress formally, oblivious to a degree on that matter. This is shown when Larry Tate asked if he was going to a wedding. Maurice seemed genuinely surprised at the question, despite his wearing an elegant suit. Also, the warlock is strongly against mortal living. He acts rudely towards Darrin, but sometimes supports him. Maurice, unlike Samantha, will not conceal his powers to humans. Bewitched Appearances * A Plague on Maurice and Samantha * Adam, Warlock or Washout * ...And Something Makes Four * Daddy Comes for a Visit * Daddy Does His Thing * Darrin the Warlock * Just One Happy Family * My Grandson, the Warlock * Naming Samantha's New Baby * Paris, Witches Style * Samantha's Good News * Witches and Warlocks Are My Favorite Things Trivia * Maurice is the only or one of the few characters in ''Bewitched ''who is named after his portrayer. * The actor's name is pronounced "Morris" (as in England) while the character's name is pronounced "Maureece" (as in America). * It is ironic that Maurice hates mortals as he does not hate William Shakespeare, who was a mortal. Category:Warlock Category:Characters Category:Males